disney_destinyfandomcom-20200214-history
Stitch
Stitch is a character created by the user Mickey Mouse. Application located here. Abilities Stitch was created to be fully capable of destroying anything he touches. He has super strength that allows him to lift 3,000 times his own weight, an extra set of retractable arms and antennae and back spines, and he can climb walls. He is nearly indestructible, being bulletproof and fireproof. He can hear and see a considerable length, as well as having night vision, heat vision, and a weak form of X-Ray vision. He also spits acid and can chew through and eat nearly anything. Also, he can think faster than a supercomputer and has a good head for navigation, physics, electronics and technology, astronomy, and math. Stitch is also flexible enough to stick his legs in his mouth, fold his ears back, and cross his arms to roll into a ball. Also, if he places his claw on a tape recorder or record player and opens his mouth, he can play the music of said machine out of his throat. His tongue is very long and he can stick it up his large, all-smelling nose if he likes. On the upside for his enemies, he's stunned pretty easily and sinks in water. Personality Stitch is eccentric, naughty, and mischievous. He'd also very curious about new things. He loves most foods but is picky about the strangest things, doesn't like drastic change, and is fiercely loyal and protective to those he loves. Before he learned how to be good from Lilo, he delighted in all things destructive or nasty. Now, though he still had a tendency to laugh and messes and catastrophes, and likes gross things, Stitch is a model, Elvis-loving citizen of Hawaii. Opinions of Other Characters Lilo: This little Hawaiian girl is Stitch's very best friend and closest companion. He almost never leaves her side, though in recent years he has become more independent. Lilo taught Stitch the meaning of 'ohana, family, and loyalty. If not for her, Stitch would just be a monster. He is very protective of her, gets jealous when her attention is divided, and cares deeply about her happiness and well-being. He trusts her completely and does almost everything she says, learning from her how to behave, which can sometimes be a little eccentric. Jumba: Dr. Jumba Jukiba created Stitch, and the blue mutant thinks of the evil genius as a father figure. He seems to want to impress Jumba and make him proud, and often goes to the chubby four-eyes for answers when Lilo does not have them. Sometimes the badness-loving scientist can be a bad example for the impressionable Stitch, but his heart is in the right place. Angel: Experiment 624, one of Jumba's last creations before Stitch, is Stitch's girlfriend (or "boochiboo") and very close to his heart. He desperately craves her attention and wants her to always like him, and goes to great lengths to show off for her. History Experiment 626 was created by a foul scientist named Jumba Jukiba, who was using the Galaxy Defense Industries he worked at to create illegal genetic experiment mutants. He had created up to six-hundred-and-twenty-five of these little monstrosities, trying over and over to make the perfect destroying machine. No sooner did he succeed with number 626, when his old lab and business partner, Dr. Jaques Von Hämsterviel sold the fat genius out to the Galactic Alliance, who captured 626 and Jumba. Jumba was sentenced to life imprisonment for his crimes while his destructive experiment 626 was banished to a deserted asteroid in the far reaches of space, where he couldn't harm anyone. Unfortunately, 626 was designed to be unstoppable, and after wreaking havoc aboard the prison ship, he escaped in a police space cruiser. Warping into Area 51 of the galaxy, Stitch landed on a watery planet called Earth, saved from his one weakness by a chain of islands: Hawaii. There, he met a little girl named Lilo, who had lost her parents and was living with her big sister, too weird to have any friends. Stitch became that friend for her when, in desperation to escape Jumba and Pleakly (an agent of the council and his own creator, who had offered to capture Stitch for his own freedom) and knowing that the two would-be captors could not reveal themselves to a human, he pretended to be a dog. Stitch learned the importance of 'ohana, and Jumba and Pleakly joined him as members of the Pelekai family. Years later, Captain Gantu and Hämsterviel tried to steal Jumba's other 625 Experiments, but ended up releasing them to wreak all sorts of havoc on the Hawaiian Islands. Stitch and Lilo vowed to find all of Stitch's "cousins", turn them from bad to good, and find each a place where they could belong. Over three years, the duo accomplished this. Hämsterviel exacted his revenge when he forced Jumba to create a new Experiment, an evil red match of Stitch named Leroy, for himself. Leroy captured all of Stitch's cousins and Hämsterviel would have destroyed them, if Stitch hadn't arrived in the nick of time and foiled the gerbil-like alien's plans. Hämsterviel was imprisoned and Stitch lived happily with his once-broken, now huge, family on Hawaii... ...Until the Grand Councilwoman contacted him, telling the blue alien that she'd received a distress call from someone named "Yen Sid". Stitch, eager for another adventure, left the islands on his red space cruiser and found that Hawaii had been connected to a new ocean somehow, and one the other end of that ocean was a land full of strange, vastly different places. Stitch joined the Forces of Good, determined to find each Orb of Power and turn it from bad to good like he had his cousins. Threads Participated In Other *Stitch once "glitched", almost like a spasmodic sickness that caused him to revert uncontrollably to evil, and it nearly ended his life. Luckily, it seems to have passed... Gallery Stitch.jpg Stitch 1.jpg Category:Characters